


Tears

by MilyV



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2Ptalia, 2pnyodennor, DenNor, F/F, Highschool AU, mention of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: [AU] Mettalisse saw a crying girl on the park and against all of her instincts, she decides to comfort her.





	Tears

After getting out of class, Mettalisse wanted to go home as fast as she could. She hated high school. All of she could think of was in the next video game she wanted to play and stay in her bedroom all afternoon. She never had much of a social life and didn’t care about it either. She was loner and she was happy being like that.

 

Only two months left and then she would be free. She wasn’t really sure if she wanted to go to college next year. She was considering moving to another city and then she would figure it out.

 

Her parents would probably be disappointed but she didn’t care. After all, her little sister was the bright star of the house and Mettalisse was okay with it. She hated the attention.

 

While walking to her house, she saw a girl crying in the park. She recognized the hair color. That girl was the only classmate that dare to talk to her. Mettalisse stared at her for a while, not knowing what to do. Sure, they have talked about homework and maybe hoke about some classmates, but that was it.

 

Mettalisse took a deep breath. The video game would have to wait.

 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Mettalisse sat down uncomfortable. She wasn’t the best person to comfort someone. But she couldn’t just walk away.

 

Sissa cleaned her eyes before looking at her classmate.

 

“I…” She was having some trouble speaking about it. She was so surprised to Mettalisse there “Nothing, it’s no big deal”

 

“Come on” Mettalisse didn’t have a lot of patience but she was trying hard.

 

“No, I… I’m just stupid” Sissa wanted to run away. She didn’t expect someone to notice her at all.

 

Mettalisse put her backpack on the ground and then grabbed her hand. She realized that Sissa was shacking a little bit.

 

“No. You are not” Mettalisse promised her.

 

“How do you know? We barely talk to each other” Sissa knew she was considered the freak of the class for her obsession with fire. She didn’t hide the fact that she was eccentric at all and most people preferred to ignore her. Mettalisse was one of those few people that didn’t judge her at all.

 

“Just tell me what happened. Maybe I could help or something” She wasn’t sure about it but she was going to try.

 

Until that moment, she never realized how pretty Sissa was. Her eyes were so blue that she felt like she was seeing the ocean.

 

“They sent me this” Sissa handed her phone to Mettalisse “I didn’t do anything to anyone!” She shouted before tearing up again.

 

Mettalisse read all the horrible messages that Sissa received via Whatsapp. She frowned and she immediately blocked every single number and the group itself. She was angry of course. Sissa was a weirdo but she didn’t harm anyone.

 

“I know it’s hard” Mettalisse had received some messages herself but she ignored them. She didn’t care at all.

 

“Am I such a horrible person?” Sissa asked to her classmate while the tears where falling through her cheeks.

 

Mettalisse turned off the phone and then she hugged Sissa.

 

““Regardless of what they think, I know you’re an amazing person” Mettalisse whispered.

 

Sissa hid her face and just cried in the arms of Mettalisse. It was the first time in ages that someone was so kind to her.

 

“Do you want to hang out? We could…” Mettalisse was struggling. Her sister was the social one, she would know what to do next “Do you want to go and drink something? I’ll invite you” She suggested.

 

Sissa looked at Mettalisse. She was a goddess in disguise. Or maybe the light was doing some sort of weird effect. She shook her head. It was the first time in all high school that someone showed some interest in her.

 

“Sure, sure. I mean…” Sissa didn’t know how to react at all “Don’t you have other plans?”

 

Mettalisse remembered her video games but she deleted those thoughts immediately. They could wait until next day.

 

“No. Just homework but that could wait” Mettalisse shrugged it off.

 

Sissa stood up and then held Mettalisse’s hand.

 

“I know… I know a great place where we could drink something! It’s just near here” Sissa was excited. Mettalisse was her first friend ever.

 

Mettalisse smiled for a couple seconds.

 

“Let’s go then” Mettalisse grabbed her things and stood up.

 

Sissa held her by the arm and rest her head over Mettalisse’s shoulder.

 

“You are not going to regret it” Sissa promised.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
